Fire in her Eyes
by abigold3
Summary: Set in New Moon, Alice stamps out Edwards plan to tell Bella he doesn't want her anymore and instead makes him write a song. How does this change Bella and the plot? More extensive summary inside. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set in New Moon, Edward's plan to tell Bella he doesn't love her anymore is immediately shut down by Alice who thinks that instead Edward should write Bella a song that tells her how he's feeling and gives her a momentum to remember him by. What she doesn't expect is for him to simply leave it in her car and not look back. **

**A/N So, I got an idea for a new story! It's going to be a little mini story and then after its done I'll get back to Law and Order: Cullen Style and Comfortable In Your Own Skin hopefully. No need to fear I'll finish the other two stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, including any of its characters, settings or plot; nor, do I own Already Gone by the amazing Kelly Clarkson, no matter how much I wish it.**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

As I was waiting for Edward outside the Gym, I knew that today was going to be the last day of this awkward, silent-treatment he was giving me. He was going to talk to me about what was going through his head and we were going to work through it, together, like we always do, just as soon as he got here to walk me to my car.

_Where _is _that guy? _

He was never late, ever. Every day like clockwork he would be here waiting to walk me to my car. Today, he was nowhere in sight. _That's odd. I hope nothing's wrong. _

Well I'm not going to find out anything by just standing around waiting for him to show up. Once I get home, I'll call the house and see what's going on. It must be serious if Edward forgot to tell me he wasn't going to be here. _I hope everyone's okay. _

Walking out to the parking lot, I looked both ways to check my surroundings. It would after all be just like me to get hit by a car or attacked by some creature at the exact time that Edward isn't with me. I snorted, it's not like that hasn't already happened countless times.

I opened the door to my truck and climbed in, throwing my backpack and books onto the passenger seat without a second glance. _Maybe instead of going home I should just go straight to the house. Charlie won't be home for a while and I can actually see what's going on instead of getting the kiddie version. _

Driving out of the parking lot, I drove to the mansion, to my family. I sincerely hope nothing's wrong, mainly because if something is wrong I'm going to be incredibly pissed off that they didn't think to tell me _anything. _

BxE BxE BxE BxE BxE BxE BxE BxE BxE

The first thing I noticed when I pulled into the driveway was that none of the other cars were anywhere in sight. _No doubt they're in the garage. _I smiled, I really am becoming paranoid. I should've realized hanging out with so many vampires would have side effects. Damn and here I thought the side effects would be that I started to hate garlic or my aversion to blood would go away_. Nope, just paranoid… who would've guessed. _

Laughing at myself I got out of the car and headed inside. I had no doubt they already knew I was here, so I didn't bother knocking. Walking right in, I called out, "Hello? It's Bella, where are you guys?"

I shrugged when I got no response. _I'll probably walk in on something I'll regret later when I go upstairs…_ I thought as I took the stairs two at a time.

First I checked Edward's room, everything was in its place, but there was no Edward. _Maybe he went hunting? _Next I checked Alice and Jaspers, the whole room was stripped, nothing left but a mattress and bed frame. _Did Alice decide to go with Jasper? _Pain gripped my heart, I knew I would do the same thing for Edward, but the fact that she didn't say goodbye stung.

I was about to check Rosalie and Emmett's room when I realized that if I went in there Rosalie would probably kill me, literally. I wasn't close to her like I was Alice and Edward and I don't want to invade her space. Instead I walk up to Carlisle and Esme's room, they won't mind. I'm at their door faster than you can say Vampire Speed, I chuckle. Opening the door a crack I take a look inside. Everything's gone, not even the mattress and bed frame are there. The room is completely bare of everything.

Panic. I can't feel anything. Just panic. I race back to Emmett and Rosalie's room. The door opens. It's bare. Pure panic. My breathing becomes shallow. Where are they? Edward's room is still here! Edward is still here! They abandoned him. They abandoned me. Where are they? Panic.

I race downstairs. I check every room. Everything's there. Nothings out of place. Maybe I'm wrong. I check the garage. All gone. All the cars, gone. Where? When? How?

Why?!

"Where is everyone?!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Edward must have gone to find them and bring them back. Why didn't he tell me? He panicked. That's it. He panicked just like I am now. I need to calm down. They'll be back. They have to be back.

Was it me? Did I drive them out? Edward needs me. He must be so sad right now. I have to find Edward.

I run back to my car and start the engine. My breathing is erratic. I need to calm down before I drive. Sensible me kicks in. Deep breaths. Breathe in. Breathe out. Music. I need music.

My hand fumbles with the stereo. The one Emmett installed. Panic. I hit play. Not bothering to put in any particular music.

"A song to my Bella," Edward's voice fills the car and my heart stops for a moment. "I'm sorry, love."

I know. Before he even starts. I know.

It's over.

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

Sobs wracked through my body. It's over and I don't even get a say in it. He's already gone. There's no way I can possibly catch him.

There's no up, no down. There's no today, no tomorrow. I'm stuck in a single moment of time. All I can feel is pain. This is hell. Edward was always so worried he would condemn me to hell if he turned me, but he condemned me anyway. Eternity in just this. My eternity is only pain. I can't breathe. I think I've forgotten how. I can't see anything through the river coming out of my eyes.

_I love you too Edward. So much. Why'd you have to go? _In all my life I had never wished for anything more than for him to be here. With me, holding me. Drying my tears. Telling me that it'll be okay, he's changed his mind. He's not going anywhere. Of course he's not. He's not a coward. He's loves me enough to stick it out with me. To work through all of our obstacles.

My head pans back and forth. Looking for him, waiting for him to come out of the shadows and comfort me. But he's not there. He's already gone.

"You coward!" I wail, "You jerk, you inconsiderate bastard! Come back!" _Come back. Come back. Come back. Come back. _

"**COME BACK!"**

Remember all the things we wanted

It starts playing again

Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

"**LIKE FUCK, EDWARD CULLEN!" **I screamed, tuning out the rest of the song and pulling the car into drive. _I'm going to find you and when I do you're going to wish you had said "I'm already back." _

Denali Coven, here I come.

I am going to kill Edward Cullen.

At that moment a kid passed by on his bike and nearly fell off as he looked at the girl in the big, red truck. There was fire in her eyes. He had never believed in monsters more than he did at that moment.

"MOMMY!"

**A/N So as always review and tell me what you think. That was just like a preface. The rest of the chapters will be longer than that, I have an outline and I'm thinking the story is going to be somewhere between seven and ten chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello, everyone! I just had a few things I wanted to say, first off thanks for reading this story! Second, I didn't get much a response from the first chapter, so I was just wondering what you guys thought of it. Did you like it? If you did, what did you like about it? Where do you want me to go from here? I'm writing this one for you guys so let me know what you think, please. If you didn't like something, what was it and why didn't you like it? Basically just your opinions please! I'm nearly done with the second chapter now, I'm just going to wait to post it until I hear what you have to say. If I don't get a response I'm not going to discontinue it, I'm just going to set it a aside for a while and finish Law and Order and Comfortable. **

**Thanks. **

**PS, if you thought this was a chapter… sorry! I try not to have an excess of authors notes, but it just happens sometimes. **

**Abi. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Hey guys, so I'm leaving Fanfiction, so two things can happen to my incomplete stories. Either I write them off as abandoned or one of my readers takes over and continues the story. PM me if you want to take over the story and I'll consider you based on previous writing (if you have no other stories posted then send me a short story that you think illustrates your writing ability).

Thank you,  
Abi


End file.
